The current literature implies that childhood symptoms of hyperkinesis (or minimal brain dysfunction) are predictive of adult maladjustment. Most of the follow-up research in this area has been conducted on specialty clinic populations, located mostly in urban centers. This has produced a skewed sample with regard to most behavioral and clinical measures. Since 1966 we have followed 501 children then in the second grade representing all of the second grade children in a collection of rural and suburban schools. Signs of hyperkinesis in the early years reliably identified a population at risk for maladjustment, both social and academic, in the ninth grade and recently again in the twelfth. More extensive analyses have confirmed and amplified these results. We now propose to conduct extensive personal interviews with each subject in our study. The interviews would cover the social, occupational, legal and psychiatric status of our subjects. We then plan to relate the interview data to performance in second, fourth, and fifth grade. These results will enable us to trace the course of the hyperkinetic syndrome and to suggest ways of identifying subjects at risk early in life, thus permitting therapeutic intervention before problems become acute.